planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Promotional Newspapers
New York-based Harry K. McWilliams Associates, a company run by former Columbia Pictures and Screen Gems advertising and PR director Harry K. McWilliams, won the rights to produce a fake newspaper 'herald' for distribution to the audience attending the movie in 1968 - many years before the franchise was to be hugely exploited by merchandising opportunities in the mid-1970s. While The Ape was intended purely as a light-hearted and sometimes comedic take on the events in the movie, it (and it's successors) assumed added significance among Apes fans because of some of the names and facts invented by the writers, which have contributed to the mythos of the series. The same company repeated the publicity stunt for all of the movie's sequels, slightly altering the name each time, but keeping the terrific attention to the details of the movies. The newspaper issues and some of the new details they contained are listed below. *'The Ape' - :* The hunt which captured Taylor, Landon and Nova occurred on Friday March 1, 3978. :* The hunt was carried out by the 'Gorilla Scouting Corps', "whose responsibility is the control of the large bands of human animals known to be roaming the more remote but fertile areas to the North of the Capital foraging for food". :* The corn field where the humans were captured was "skirting the Eastern edge of Forbidden Zone." :* The human survivors were held at the 'Academy of Ape Science'. :* The 'Ape National Academy' is either the ape's governing assembly or a university. :* Nova is aged about 22. :* On his first escape attempt, Taylor entered the 'Simian Museum'. :* The 'Simian Star', the highest ape award for valour, was given to the apes who recaptured Taylor. :* Zarka is the name of the chief government spokesman. :* Among the retailers placing advertisements in the newspaper were 'Zeeka's clothes shop, 77 Simia Way' and 'Zeat & Zeat gun shop'. *'The Ape News / The Mutant News' (the two newspapers were presented together) - :* The newspapers were dated Friday March 1, 3955 - reflecting the change in date from the preceding movie. :* The price of the ape newspaper was '5 Frailins'. :* Ursus' title was 'Commander in Chief'. :* Among the advertisers this time were 'Electrolysis with Lady L, 2145 South End', 'Zuuba Coats', 'Man pelts - available in white, black, yellow and red', 'Manhunters gun ("14 gridgens, slightly higher west of Zorb")' and 'Zeeka's Simian Sauna ("by appointment only", apparently frequented by Zaius)'. :* Mendez' full title was given as 'Mendes the Divine and Invincible, Leader of the Underground'. :* Among the 'Interrogators' were Caspay and Albina (with picture captions reversed), Ongoro and Adiposo - the last two given names for the first time. :* The leader of the mutant resistance to the ape invasion - the 'General of the Defence' - was Ygli VII, whose responsibility was to train the population in the use of mental deterrents. :* There was much concern among the mutants about a 'light leak' into their underground lair, which had already claimed two lives before the authorities saw fit to repair the fissure. *'The (Ape) News' (the newspaper was officially named 'The News', but was defaced with the word 'Ape' scrawled in) - :* The newspaper was dated Friday March 1, 1973. :* Commander W.D. Deyerle of the Destroyer 'Spearhead' was in command of the rescue mission. :* 'Experts' polled by the newspaper included anthropologist Margaret Smee, pediatrician and folk philosopher Doctor Sprocket, and author, social critic, revolutionary Jerry Ruby. :* The visiting space apes were to be interviewed on the Uncle Fred 'Talking with Animals' show. :* The Alien Apes were to tour the city, directed by the Mayor himself, and to be given the keys to the city and a gold-plated banana inscribed with the words "See California and go Bananas". :* A special investigation was authorized by the President; C.I.C. agents would transport the apes before investigations by the F.B.Y., the C.I.D., the W.P.A., a Congressional Committee, and a specially convened Senatorial Committee. *'Future News' - :* The newspaper was dated Monday May 22, 1992. :* The cost was 10 cents. :* It was printed in 'Megalopolis'. :* The paper consisted of a pictorial spread without text articles. *'San Simian Sentinel' - :* The newspaper was dated January 1. :* This edition contained only 'real-world' articles, rather than the 'in-universe' articles featured in previous papers. :* Amongst the many stories from behind-the-scenes were short features about stuntmen Orwin Harvey and Robert Prohaska, and background apes Jimmy Gambina and Dominique Green - none of whom received any movie credit for the film elsewhere. :* There was also some background information printed on Paul Dehn, Pierre Boulle, John William Corrington & Joyce Hooper Corrington, Arthur P. Jacobs, Paul Williams, Lew Ayres, John Huston and Heather Lowe, and short interviews with Natalie Trundy, Claude Akins & Austin Stoker in addition to other stories from the set. External References * 'Planet of the Apes' promotional material * 'Beneath the Planet of the Apes' promotional material * 'Escape from the Planet of the Apes' promotional material * 'Conquest of the Planet of the Apes' promotional material * 'Battle for the Planet of the Apes' promotional material * Fan-produced reproduction Herald dedicated to the 'Planet of the Apes' TV series Category:Merchandise